


Recruiting the Spider-Kid

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Ficlet, Fictober, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Human Disaster Tony Stark, Mentioned Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prpmpt #20 - "did I ask?"---Over the phone, Happy tries to talk Tony out of recruiting a spider-kid.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Recruiting the Spider-Kid

“So what, then, boss, you’re just gonna show up at this guy’s apartment without warning? I think most people would freak out a little if Tony Stark appeared in their doorway. And how do you plan to spin it if other people see you there?”

“Cool your jets, Hap. Says here he’s an exceptionally bright student, so I can just say I’m there to offer him a grant.”

“Wait, student? This is a college kid?”

“Highschool, but close enough.”

“High—wait—he’s a _minor_?”

“Midtown Tech, says here, so yeah, I guess.”

“Tony, you _cannot_ recruit a _child_ for this mission, there’s all kinds of complications with that—”

“Already done, Hap, I’m driving there now.”

“You _can’t_. Listen, as Head of Security, my opinion—” 

“Did I ask?”

“No, but—”

“So drop it.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Yep. Just sent you a photo. Study that face, if he agrees to come with then you’re in charge of him.”

“If _he_ agrees? You’re gonna need his guardian to agree too, sounds like—oh here, I’m opening the photo—TONY, _this_ is the super-spider?? He’s _twelve_.”

“Can’t be, you don’t go to highschool as a twelve-year-old.”

“ _You_ did.”

“Yeah, well, I’m one-of-a-kind prodigy, you know that.”

“Please don’t do this…”

“Just pulled up to the kid’s place. Gotta go, Hap, the mission is time-sensitive.”

“Tony, I’m _begging_ you—”

“FRIDAY, end call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
